Magix Ghoul
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: Magix, a city haunted by supposed 'Ghouls', a human-like creature that hunts and devours human flesh. People are gripped by the fear of these ghouls who exists alongside them. An ordinary college student named Timmy encounters a woman who is an avid gamer like him, at the café he frequents. Little does he realize that his fate will change overnight. Based of Tokyo Ghoul, AU.
1. Tragedy

**A/N: Wow, who knew I'd actually get back on getting on with this...old story? I mean, after writing this, I wasn't very fond of it and left it...discontinued. That is, until now, so yeah. I'm bACK AND HAD ALREADY REVISED THE FIRST CHAPTER (THIS). **

**For old readers, I've actually split the first chapter's scenes into at least 2 chapters, because I felt it was really rushed, like this anime...YES I AM LOOKING AT YOU TOKYO GHOUL. So yeah, if you've watched/read Tokyo Ghoul (which I recommend if you're into violence and gore), you'll notice that I've split the chapters/episodes of Tokyo Ghoul into two in this story. So expect a 'Tragedy II' soon.**

**You'll also notice that there are added scenes here (the first one), and more description, well, because I want to. My previous first chapter just looked vague with little to no description whatsoever, so yeah.**

**Okay, other notes for later, let's get on the story!**

* * *

_"CCG base to 203, trespassers reported in the 20th ward at the Titania Building." _A male voice reported to his teammates as helicopters surrounded a building of what we can assume as the building the man was referring to in the famous Magix City.

Inside the building, three unidentified women smirked, blood dripping down from their chins and hands, as one of them sent a man flying towards a fish tank, all bloodied and bruised.

_"Trespassers are believed to be Ghouls- I repeat, Ghouls." _The man added, _"Please proceed to the location immediately."_

Meanwhile, those three women approached the now lifeless body, before crouching down and...devouring the body. A pile of other unidentified bodies could also be found at a corner, with pretty much the same fate. "Delicious!" One of the women smirked as she licked the blood from her fingers.

While the three were busy with their...meals. They somehow failed to notice a man approaching them, his face hidden with a weird skull-like helmet. "My, my," The man mused, cracking his fingers as he walked over to them with amusement. "It looks like they weren't kidding when they called you three the binge eaters."

For some odd reason, they weren't startled, not one bit. After finishing off the body, still not bothering to look at the man, stated, "I hate being interrupted when I'm eating." The girl with short, frizzy dark blue hair, growled more than stated.

The man didn't look fazed, not one bit. "You don't know me, do you?" He asked in a surprisingly calm and amused tone.

The three stood up, still not looking at him as they licked off blood from their fingers. "Yes, we do." Another woman stated, with long, brown/dark blonde hair. "You're a joyless fellow who enjoys bothering others."

He merely chuckled darkly at her statement. "I've got orders from above." He told them. "I'm supposed to take you three alive." He smirked through his helmet as he cracked his fingers again, "But then, before I do, let me take a finger or two...an arm or two...a leg or two..." He trailed off in an insane tone, bringing out his sword as he continued to approach them. "You don't mind, do you?"

The three, again, didn't seemed fazed at all. "How adorable." The oldest out of the three smirked, she had long, icy blue hair, tied in a high ponytail.

The man didn't say anything as his speed increased, until he was now charging at them, weapon in hand. But before he can touch any of them, a blood red, scaly tentacles had protruded out of the women's backs, specifically around the waist, and had slammed the man on the floor. And as a form of distraction, the long blonde haired woman slammed one of her tentacled on the fish tank, causing the glass to break and the water to splash against them, the man seemed to be distracted for a moment as the three woman jumped out and on top of the fish tank using their tentacles.

The man, completely unaware that the women had jumped off out of sight, instinctively went in a fighting position as he readied his own scaled tentacles after the water had ran out of the fish tank. The man looked around, on his guard and completely focused. But what he didn't notice, however, was that something was oddly missing. Slowly turning his head towards his hand with wide eyes, he slowly realized, his beloved sword thing wasn't there.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" He shouted angrily.

The three women, now at the very top of the building, with the frizzy haired one holding the weapon, looked at the said weapon. "We are not going to play with you." The icy blue haired one stated, and a blink of an eye later, they were gone.

* * *

_"Early this morning, several unidentified male bodies were discovered in the Titania Building, a commercial facility in Magix's 20th ward." _A female news reporter announced with a headline that said 'Multiple Unidentified Bodies Found' through the small television in a rather peaceful cafe called Alfea Cafe, _"What is believed to be saliva belonging to Ghouls was retrieved from the bodies. And the incident is being investigated as a Ghoul Crime." _For some reason, it seemed to get the people's attention, as the mere mention of Ghouls somewhat worried them.

A certain brown-haired boy's uncontrollable laughs were heard almost all around the cafe as he banged on the table jokingly after his friend told him about something that involved girls, which is something that his friend is really bad and embarrassed at discussing. The boy is presumably at least 17-18 years old, with tanned skin, long dark brown hair in an oddly braided way, and violet eyes.

"I-it's not that funny, is it?" A bespectacled orange-brown haired boy, presumably the same age as the previous one, with bright hazel eyes behind his red thick-rimmed glasses, stated as he picked up his cup of coffee.

"I'm just saying!" The brown-haired boy exclaimed, trying to hold in his laughs, "You can't have a first date at a video game arcade, alright?"

Just as the bespectacled boy could sip on his coffee, he frowned at his friend's statement. "Why not? She might be thrilled, you know!" He defended.

"Timmy, I'll state for the record; that would never happen. Case dismissed." The boy, also known as Nabu, stated as if it was a fact.

The other boy, Timothy, or better known as Timmy, had his frown deeper after his friend's added statement. "Huh? E-err, then, I'll take her out to that burger shop that recently opened downtown, j-just the two of us, a-and we'll get a burger..." He kept ranting and stuttering, his cheeks flushing a bit of pink, getting flustered. He knew nothing about these kinds of things...

Nabu just couldn't help but laugh even more, banging his hands on the table again as he tried to stop his laughs.

"I-I'm giving you a serious answer!" Timmy stammered out, getting frustrated on his friend's lack of advice.

"N-no! It's great, it's great, just like you!" He managed to blurt out in between laughs, but it just sounded like Nabu was just mocking him. After he stopped laughing, he leaned his cheek on his palm as he thought about what Timmy had said, "But as a date, it'll flop." He stated a bit seriously this time.

Timmy frowned at this, "What? If everything I do wrong?" He questioned, just because he didn't know a lot about dating and girls, doesn't mean that it'll completely flop, would it? "Nabu, what would you do?" He asked this time, in a somewhat challenging tone. Of course; Timmy knew that Nabu is single, but he also knows that he likes this girl at their university with and wavy dark brown hair and bright cerulean eyes, who they knew as Layla. But for some reason, he is either in denial, or he's just that shy to ask her out.

"Listen up; you have to choose a place where the girl will be pleased when making a date," He said confidently, as if he's experienced with this.

The bespectacled ginger-haired boy just raised a brow. "Such as?"

Nabu was rather caught off guard by this as he started stuttering nervously. "S-such as? E-err..."

"You don't even know, Nabu." Timmy pointed out with a rather unconvinced expression.

Nabu frowned and sighed, leaning his cheek on his palm again. "If I knew, I wouldn't be spending my afternoon off like this out having a date with _you._" He rolled his eyes.

Timmy sighed. "I guess that's true."

_"-And according to the CCG's 20th Ward Branch, they are investigating the possibility that the incidents are the result of some culprit." _The news reporter announced, before straightening her papers and clearing her throat, _"In other news..."_

"That's pretty close, huh?" Nabu commented, curiously peering over his shoulder and to the television.

Timmy just shrugged as he took a sip out of his coffee and looked out the window.

Before he knew it, Nabu had jumped out of his seat and startled him, now the brunette's face an inch from his own, "So, so, so?" He asked rapidly with a grin and a dirty look, "Who is she? The cute girl you mentioned?" He whispered to him in a gossipy tone, causing the ginger-haired boy to get rather flustered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see another cute waitress taking an order on a nearby table with light magenta hair in a pixie-like haircut, to be honest, she and Timmy would be a perfect match. "Oh, it's her, right?" He asked his friend, nudging him.

"N-no, not really." Timmy answered him, observing the girl, "I mean, s-sure, she's cute too..." He trailed off and was cut off by Nabu's yelling.

"Excuse me!" Nabu called out all of the sudden, waving his arms around to get the waitress' attention, but instead startled her. "One cappuccino please!" He ordered after the waitress stopped by and took their orders, nodding and writing them down, "And you, Timmy?" He asked to the bespectacled boy, turning to him.

"I-I'm not done with this yet." Timmy stammered, referring to his half cup of coffee.

Nabu just shrugged and turned back to the waitress. "And also, what's your name, may I ask?" He asked all of a sudden, which caught both Timmy and the waitress rather off guard.

"Nabu!" Timmy scolded him for being rather rude and straightforward, but the waitress answered anyway.

"Err, it's Tecna." The waitress, or rather, Tecna, answered shyly.

"Miss Tecna, are you seeing anyone?!" Nabu asked all of a sudden, standing up, catching both Timmy and the waitress, Tecna, off guard again. "Timster here is desperate for a date and-"

"Stop that, Nabu!" Timmy scolded the brunette after Tecna ran off, probably got scared off.

"Hm. How lovely." Nabu commented with a smile.

"If I get kicked out of here, then what should I do?!" Timmy demanded to him, "This shop is where she and I both-"

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening, revealing a girl with short frizzy dark blue hair, for some reason, Timmy was rather awestruck at her. "S...she's the one." He said as the woman's heels clicked towards a vacant table, not too far from their's, and with the previous waitress, Tecna, looking at her with a nonchalant look, as if she was a local.

After a moment of observing, Nabu sat down, his arms crossed. "Give it up." He spoke, "You and her would be Beauty and whatever," He said as he shook his head, forgetting what the full title was.

"The beast!" Timmy answered irritably.

After some stretching and yawning, Nabu stood up from his seat and left his pay on the table as he got ready to leave. "Well then, now that I've seen you lovelorn, I think I'll be off." With that, the brunette left, of course, not without an embarrassing "Good luck, delusional Timmy!"

With the brunette gone, Timmy only sighed and brought out his portable gaming console, the 4DS. As he was picking out a game to play, out of the corner of his eye, he could spot the girl, bringing out a similar device, turning it on. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of a girl, playing video games. He looked at her, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she seemed to be picking out a game like he is.

After moments, she looked up while the ginger-haired boy was still staring, causing him to blush and look away, but as he looked back, he sees her smiling sweetly at him.

Maybe this could be love at first sight, he thought. But little did he know, it might be more of a nightmare more than anything and this girl could change his fate overnight.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, as you old readers have may noticed, some character roles changed here and there. Other than Timmy, who still remains as Kaneki Ken, and Tecna, who remains as Kirishima Touka. Riven has been replaced by Nabu as the role of Hideyoshi Nagachika, because I'm saving Riven's character for later, and I also replaced the unnamed woman as, err, the Trix, specifically Stormy...hey, don't judge me! It's not like it was easy, y'know. But whatever.**

**If you're wondering: "Hey, where's *insert Winx or Specialist character here*?!", then fear not, friend, for I already have roles for them. Like Helia and Musa, for example, who will appear in the second chapter, but that's all I have to say for now. The others will have their deserved introductions in the future chapters, I won't say who their roles will be, but it's kind of for you to find out.**

**Okay, that's all for now folks, I hope you enjoy reading!**


	2. Tragedy II

"Huh?" Nabu took a bite out of his doughnut as he listened at what his ginger-haired friend said through the phone, "Well, sometimes you get lucky, I guess...?" He shrugged. The braided haired boy was casually sitting on his bike on a busy street with ambulances and police cars, probably in the middle of a crime scene of some sorts.

"Yeah, imagine, liking the same video game that I do!" Timmy beamed brightly through the phone, Nabu could feel that his friend was grinning from ear to ear.

Nabu took a bite on his doughnut yet again as he replied with, "Yeah." He nodded, "What was it again? Pookmon?"

Timmy, who was currently sitting on the bed of his small dorm room, eating a burger, frowned, "No, it's Pokemon!" He corrected for the umpteenth time, swallowing the burger, before continuing with, "We're going to the arcade together this coming Sunday." He informed his friend happily.

Nabu raised a brow at this as he looked up, it was getting dark. "Oh yeah? I'm not really sure how good an Arcade Date is gonna be." He shrugged. "But have a good time, I guess."

"Yeah." Timmy responded, after that, he hung up. Nabu sighed as he put his phone in his pocket and rode off using his bicycle.

...

"...I have to say, this is getting ugly." A man sighed, shaking his head as he looked down at the blanketed and bloodied corpses laying down on the ground.

Another man made his way to the man, "Yeah," He agreed, adjusting his round glasses as he himself looked down at the corpses.

"I heard that eating one person is supposed to last them a month." The man informed, "But these binge eaters are something else."

"Write them off as animals, and they'd eat a number of people, wouldn't they?" The other man questioned.

"Ghouls as animals, huh?" The man wondered, looking up at the sky.

"They're worst than livestock, since they're not good for anything." The other man replied, fishing out a handkerchief and wiping his hands.

"Yeah." The man sighed.

* * *

...

"Mr. Timothy," The girl with frizzy hair, Stormy, addressed the bespectacled boy politely as they both sat in a table in a restaurant of some sorts. "What's your favorite generation of Pokemon?"

Timmy looked up after slicing up his fried pork on his plate, pondering about which his favorite generation is. "Err, it would have to be the first one." He answered as he ate one of the portions of the pork.

Stormy smiled, "It was the most well known one, after all."

"Y-yeah." Timmy managed to smile back, slightly blushing. "You can call me Timmy, by the way."

"Okay, Timmy," The frizzy-haired woman giggled.

Timmy just chuckled nervously. It was then replaced by silence as they both just ate in silence, and by they, I mean only Timmy just ate in silence, since Stormy did not touch her food at all and just looked out the window. Unable to stand the silence, he spoke up, "E-errm, Miss Stormy, um, you don't eat much, do you?" He asked, referring to her sandwiches that only had one bite.

Stormy was caught rather off guard by this, "Huh? Oh, actually, um, I'm on a dietary regimen..." She said quietly, looking away as she covered her mouth.

Before Timmy could respond, Stormy grabbed her purse and stood up, "Um, excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." She excused herself. With that, she walked away.

Timmy just sighed, glancing at her barely touched food.

* * *

...

"Thank you very much for today." Stormy thanked the bespectacled boy with a sweet smile, holding a shopping bag that signaled that they might have gone to the mall or something.

"N-no, thank _you_." Timmy stuttered, "I-it's been fun..." He chuckled nervously, lightly scratching his blushing cheeks as he looked away in nervousness. But as he looked back at the girl, he noticed her uneasiness as she bit her lip looking down, he also noticed that she trembled slightly. "W-what's wrong?" Timmy asked, very concerned.

Stormy looked hesitant for a moment, before saying, "T-the truth is, I...live near where these recent incidents have been..."

Timmy raised a brow. "Oh? The ghouls?" He asked as his eyes widen, getting really concerned.

"I'm awfully bad at handling this..." She trailed off as tears appeared in her eyes, getting really scared. "Just thinking about it now, I can't stop trembling..."

"That's alright." Timmy gave an assuring smile at her. "Please, rest assured, I'll see you home." He offered.

The woman gave a surprised look, before giving a smile, but little did Timmy know, that smile meant something else other than gratitude.

* * *

...

"Yes, so then Nabu asked me, 'Which do you like better, me or video games?'" Timmy told her about random things as he and Stormy walked through the streets of Magix City, off to Stormy's house.

Stormy giggled. "He sounds like a funny person." She said, referring to Timmy's best friend for who-knows-when, Nabu.

Timmy nodded, as they went down a short flight of stairs. "Yeah."

As they continued walking, Stormy asked something, "So, was there something that made you turn on to technology and video games?" She asked him curiously, due to the fact that he studies Computer Science in Red Fountain University.

"Well, my dad used to love inventing things and all that, and he happened to leave his inventions for me to discover." He told her, recalling his childhood tinkering gizmos and all that. "I-I lost my dad before I can even remember. The inventions he left made me rather curious about technology, and while my mom was out working, I spent the time trying to complete the incomplete inventions, and all that..." Timmy smiled at the memory, before frowning, "Then, ever since my mom...died..." He trailed off, before turning to the girl, "You know, Nabu is the only one I've ever told this to."

"Is that so?" Stormy raised a brow, before halting as the two encountered to different paths. Timmy was about to enter the one with street lights, but Stormy's destination seemed to be in the, rather eerie and dark one..."Ah, it's this way," She says, pointing to the dark path.

Timmy looked hesitant for a moment, "Oh, uh, okay."

Just as the two was about to go to the darker path, two high school girls; one with short, dark blue hair tied into pigtails, and slanted blue eyes, and the other, with short, asymmetrical magenta hair in a pixie cut, and teal eyes. The one with magenta hair, of who we already know as a waitress in the Alfea Cafe, Tecna, stopped for a moment to observe those two that just walked in the dark path, while her friend just continued chatting.

Her friend, noticing Tecna stopping for a brief moment to observe the couple, stopped talking and called out, "Err, Tec, is something wrong?" She asked.

Tecna just sighed and shook her head, before continuing to walk with her friend, "Mm-mm, not really." She responded. _'He's a goner...'_ She thought in her mind as she and her friend walked home.

...

"Well, I'm right over here, so..." Stormy told the bespectacled boy as she continued walking, probably towards her house, but was stopped by Timmy.

"Uh, Miss Stormy, wait!" Timmy called out, Stormy turned around with a curious look. "Um, if you wouldn't mind, can I see you again?" Timmy asked lamely, lightly scratching his blushing cheek.

Stormy just smiled as she thought about it. "We do have a similar taste in video games, we're the same age..." She trailed off. "There's a lot we have in common, huh?"

Silence was in the atmosphere between the two as a train briefly passed by.

"Mr. Timmy..." She began, slowly walking towards him.

"Y-yes?" Timmy gulped, he was getting nervous every second.

"The truth is...I noticed you." She said, slowly approaching at him and leaning on his chest, "The way you were looking at me..."

Timmy, at this point, was as red as a tomato, managed to stutter out, "Huh? Then, you mean, you too..." He trailed off, smiling nervously, for some reason, this girl was giving him a rather...weird vibe that something was going to happen...

The woman slowly whispered to his ear, "Yes." She whispered, "I too...happen to be interested...in you."

Timmy had never felt this happy in his life, a girl? Liking him back? Is this a dream? Well, it's only going to turn into a nightmare in a matter of seconds.

While the ginger-haired boy was still smiling brightly at the woman's confession, he feels... a strong and sharp pain coming from his left shoulder...from where Stormy was leaning her head from, like something, or someone, had...took a bite out of him. Before he knew it, Stormy looked up from him, revealing her...black eyes and red pupils.

"Ah, delicious." Stormy commented with a sickening grin as blood was dripping from her chin.

Blood started to splutter out of Timmy's bite wound as he dropped the shopping bags he was holding and fell down, gripping on his wound as he looked up at her with fear.

"Mr Timmy," Stormy began again, but this time, it sounded unnerving more than anything. "There's something I like more than playing video games, know what it is?" She questioned, grinning. Timmy only looked up at her, frozen with fear. "It's pulling out all the organs of someone who isn't trying to get away from me!" Stormy started laughing hysterically in an unnerving way, "That expression, it's fantastic." She said, referring to Timmy's fearful expression. Licking her lips, she asked, "Would you let me...thrill myself even more?!" She asked as blood red scaly tentacles protruded out of her waist, still laughing hysterically.

Timmy wasted no time and tried his best to stand up, trying to sprint away from the ghoul as he clutched on his shoulder tightly. "No way! No way! No way! No way! No way!" He kept saying to himself repeatedly as he kept trying to run away somehow.

But it didn't work as Timmy felt his leg being grabbed by one of Stormy's tentacles, causing him to fall and be dragged back. "I caught you!" Stormy exclaimed in a rather childish way as she threw the bespectacled boy around while he was still struggling.

After being thrown violently to a construction site of some sorts, Timmy, all bloodied, still managed to stand up as he still attempted to run away.

"Mr. Timmy!" Stormy called out in a playful, yet mocking town as Timmy attempted to run, or rather, limp his way out of this mess somehow. But Stormy had jumped out of nowhere and charged at him. Messing with him with her tentacles as she laughed in amusement, sick amusement. He screamed in pain as he was impaled on his chest and stomach with the sharp tentacles, blood kept on coming out of his mouth as he was being stabbed. "I'm going to gently scramble up your insides for you now, okay?" She asked in a teasing tone.

No response.

"Uh-oh, did you die?" Stormy asked, "That's too bad, I really did like you."

The ghoul was about to approach him and finish him once and for all, but little did she know, there was a big crane above her and the wires snapped, causing the big steel bars to crash unto her, "H-how...could...this..."

* * *

...

_"His abdominal organs are ruptured!" _Timmy could hear someone, most likely a doctor, say. _"We'll begin operating immediately!"_

_"Prepare for an organ transplant._" Another doctor said.

_"Without the consent of the next of kin?" _Another asked.

_"Transfer her organs into him!"_

He was very confused. Organ transplant? What were they talking about?

Finding the strength to at least open his eyes, he realizes he's in a hospital, and doctors were...performing a surgery on him. Maybe he'll be okay after all...

That is, until you look at his left eye. Which is now black with red pupils.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the ending kinda sucked, but eh. At least I'm over with this chapter. Consider 'Tragedy' now done! And we will now move on to 'Strange Phenomenons'. We kind of finished the first half when it comes to the Anime but the full first chapter when on the Manga, so that's something, right?**

**So I'm not really fully following Tokyo Ghoul's storyline, like how Stormy (Rize) won't be pretty much involved as much as she is on the anime/manga, and uh, more *trying not to spoil*. **

**I realized that Tecna didn't have much involvement so far, so better luck next time TxT shippers! And by next time, I mean next chapter! Where the two officially meet and all that, wait no, maybe in the next chapter after that. Because next chapter is where Timmy discovers he has ghoul-like powers and becomes Ghoul man! (Not really).**

**Next Chapter- Strange Phenomenon I: After his operation and being discharged in the hospital, Timmy learns that something is definitely not right about his body after the operation, since every food he used to like now disgusts him for some odd reason. And after an intense encounter with a dark long-haired man and the pink-haired waitress at the cafe, he realizes, he might not just be human anymore...**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC, by the way...**

**I hope you enjoy reading!**


End file.
